According to Her
by Roxxie08
Summary: Life has always been perfect for Seventeen year old Lindsey Reed. Until the day of the accident. Then life turns around for Lindsey. Her boyfriend breaks up with her,and she starts hanging with the wrong crowd. Then she mets this guy, Joe.
1. Chapter 1

According to Her Chapter 1- Soft waves of crystal blue water crashed softly against the shores of the amber sands of the California Coast as Lindsey Reed stared, emerald eyes shining in the blazing sun. The heat was intense, and Lindsey, only seventeen years old, was wearing her favorite two-piece camofloudge bikini. Lindsey was a tall girl with blazing emerald eyes and light blond hair with one single black streak running through it. She had just gotten a new haircut. Her long hair now cropped to her collarbone. She had gotten a cute manicure, which was pink and blue plaid on her nails. Lindsey had had a rough day and was tired. Hanging out with her pals, surfboarding, not to mention a passionate kiss with her boyfriend, Chad, stuck in there somewhere. The golden sun was casting faint shadows on the amber sand, as if forbading a goodbye to the world for the night as it sunk lower. Lindsey decided it was time to go home. As she trudged along, she noticed two baby birds thrashing about in the sand, and laughed. What took, it seems, forever, she finally arrived at her dad's little beach shack. Her mom and dad were divorced, after her dad, Richard, found out her mom, Melissa, was cheating on him with other men. Lindsey lived with her dad, as she didn't want to sound mean, but she did not like her mom very much. It seems Melissa always had something else to do rather than spend time with Lindsey, such as drinking and spending "time" with men she was currently dating. Richard on the other hand, proved himself well as a dad, Lindsey thought, spending time with her and being fun and cool, but also firm when he needed to be. She sighed and pushed open the door to the shack. "Hi dad!" she said happily. "Hey, sweetie!" Richard said, "How was your day?" "Good!" she exclaimed. "Are you still seeing Chad?" her father asked curiously. "Oh dad, yes!" Lindsey told him. Up close her dad looked much more aged, he was forty, but even though he had slight wrinkles on his face and his brown hair had a hint of gray, his emerald green eyes still showed cheer and joy. "So, what you fixing?" Lindsey asked. Her dad always liked to cook something; sometimes he would even fix things right before she came home from school. But it was summer now, so she didn't have school, but her birthday was in December, so she would be in the eleventh grade. "Spaghetti and meatballs", her dad replied. "Oh great, my favorite!" Lindsey proclaimed. "Sorry, but this is for the neighbors", Richard said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Lindsey had always been daddy's girl. "Dad, I'm seventeen", Lindsey stated trying to sound and act mature, but she had a small smile playing on her lips. "I know, but you're still my little girl in my mind and always will be." Richard said. Lindsey smiled at this. She then climbed the stairs to her room and checked her phone. Chad had texted her.

Hey baby, what r u doing 2night?

Lindsey texted,

Nothing

In about five seconds, Chad asked,

Well, you want 2 go 2 the mall, then go 2 McD's?

Lindsey answered,

Sure.

She hurriedly threw on a light jacket on account of the cool, summer night's breeze, and slipped on a pair of Sperry's. Seconds later, Lindsey tumbled down the stairs and told her father about her date. "Okay honey; be careful, I'll see you later." Richard told her. "I will, bye, love you", Lindsey said, hugging him. "Love you, too", Richard said back. 


	2. Chapter 2

According to Her- Chapter 2

(Sorry for the note, but please review the story. Thanx! )

It took fifteen minutes to drive her silver Ford into the Appleby Mall. She saw Chad's red sports car one lane over. She walked over to where he was. Chad was a very handsome seventeen year old guy. He had shaggy, black hair cascading over his almond colored eyes. He also had the brightest smile Lindsey had ever seen. Tonight, Chad was wearing his sneakers, jeans, and Rolling Stones long-sleeved shirt. She smiled warmly as they walked hand in hand into the Appleby Mall.

Lindsey smiled as she took it all in. She and Chad had just finished shopping. She had bought a cute pink hat and a pair of white sunglasses, both of which would come in handy for the sweltering summer sun. Chad had gotten a New York Yankees, his favorite baseball team, cap. Now, they were at McDonald's. Lindsey ordered a cheeseburger, fry, and a medium coke. Chad ordered the same. They got their food and sat down. There weren't many people in there tonight, maybe a few. Lindsey was starving and the food smelled delicious.

"So how was your day?" Chad asked her.

"Pretty good so far", Lindsey smiled up at him.

"Well, it's about to get better", Chad flirted with her, and took her hand. Then, they shared a kiss which lasted about fifteen seconds.

"I love you", he whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you, too", Lindsey whispered back. The two quickly devoured their food and walked to Chad's sports car. They kissed once again. They returned to the mall in about ten minutes. Lindsey said goodbye and climbed into her truck.

"Hi, dad!" Lindsey said when she walked in.

"Hi, baby." Richard said back, "Your friend called a few minutes ago, and said she was coming over."

"Okay", Lindsey said. As soon as she said that, Lindsey's friend, Michelle, burst in.

"Hi!" Michelle exclaimed as she came in. Michelle had fiery, red hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Tonight, she had on a pink tank top and black Capri's.

"Hey, what's up?" Lindsey asked curiously. She knew something was going on when Michelle forgot to ring the doorbell.

"Um, I just wanted to ask your dad if I could spend the night." Michelle looked at Richard. Richard smiled at her, and answered yes.

"Thanks." Michelle returned the smile. Richard liked Michelle. He thought she was a good example for Lindsey. Michelle made excellent grades like Lindsey. The two grabbed a Twinkie and hurried upstairs to Lindsey's bedroom, the usual spot where they hung out.

"I absolutely love your room!" Michelle gushed, as she stepped into Lindsey's room. Lindsey had to admit, it was pretty cool. The walls were a dull, lime green. She had dark, green curtains hung on her windows. Her bed had white sheets on it with an Aerosmith comforter on it. The windows were open slightly, and a cool, summer night breeze softly drifted in, making the curtains billow faintly.

Lindsey gently pushed the door closed, and sat on her bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" Lindsey asked. Michelle knew that Lindsey knew something was going on.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you I met this guy today at the surf shack…" Michelle started, "He's really cute and junk. He has the curly blond hair and blue eyes." Michelle took a bite of her Twinkie.

"That's nice; I hope he treats you nice." Lindsey smiled half-heartedly. Deep down though, she wanted to meet him.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle frowned, "I don't go out with him, and he wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Lindsey asked, shocked, "Does he know me?"

"Yes!" Michelle replied, "Sorry, but I forgot his name."

Lindsey stared up at the ceiling that night looking for designs. This was something she and her dad used to do when Lindsey was five in order to get her to go to sleep. They would depict out dogs, flowers, even monkeys. Now, Lindsey was busy picking out a rabbit. She couldn't fall asleep right now; a thought lay heavily on her brain. On the floor, she could hear Michelle breathing softly in her sleep.

Lindsey couldn't decide what to do. She really wanted to meet this guy Michelle was describing, but yet, she was still falling for Chad. She finally decided to go see this guy tomorrow at the Surf Shack, just to say hello. With a sigh, Lindsey rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
